


Car rien ñ'est gratuit dans

by mae_onnaise



Series: Narratives for my classes [2]
Category: -- - Fandom
Genre: Horror, I can't think of anything else, uhhh it's too late for this much thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_onnaise/pseuds/mae_onnaise
Summary: It had to be done but they would never forget. Keep running.
Relationships: None
Series: Narratives for my classes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774666





	Car rien ñ'est gratuit dans

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://bi-pirate-scoundrel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram:www.instagram.com/maewritesforyou/
> 
> Look I won't lie the fucking title is from the song 'Le Festin' by Camille, I'm a Frenchy and Ratatouille IS LITERALLY THE BEST MOVIE smh but I don't think many of my readers are French so the translation is basically "Because nothing is free in life"
> 
> (I do commissions just dm me on my two social medias linked)

My eyes snapped open; it was too dark to see anything. 

After adjusting to the dark, my eyes flickered around suspiciously, afraid the visions would be sitting on my bed, ready to devour me as they did in my nightmares. Cold sweat was covering my body while I tried to gather my breath. I tried to sit up, my shaking arms did nothing to help me though, as I tried to slide my body up against the wall. My heart rattled in my chest like a bear in a cage, frightened and trying to escape. 

“Come on, focus on where you are” I looked around the bunker, spotting the bordered-up window which let a stream of moonlight in at the far end of the room.  
A full moon then.

Oh. 

Oh no

Taking a deeper breath, the familiar musty scent of the room filled my lungs and slightly calmed my nerves. I needed to move around and quickly. I promptly scurried out of bed, my body taking the shock of my feet slamming against the floor. The only sounds heard were the pattering of my feet against the cold concrete which were drowned out by the sound of the thunderstorm outside. An avalanche of hailstones hit the bunker with ominous taps. The angry slaps of rain crashed against the windowpanes, making the house shudder. The lightning flashed and hissed its way across the sky, bringing more shadows into the bunker. The thunder roared, it was cruel and ceaseless, and the wind howled, like a cat in pain. Normally I would appreciate these sounds that usually calmed my racing and suspicious mind but not tonight, they sounded sinister, like something was hiding just beyond my eyesight, shadows seemed to move, too fast for me to catch but enough to dart in my vision. They’re playing games. They always are. The howling wind sounded like the screams of the dead, moaning for me to join them where I should rightfully be...

Hell 

“Leave me alone” I groaned, grabbing the side of my head and squeezing, prompting the visions *a thinking pause* memories, to stop the whispering in my head and leaving their slimy residue over me.  
Heading straight to the front door, I quickly flick the four locks placed upon the door, to open and then locked once more and repeated this with the backdoor, it’s always good to check, I learnt early on that you should never leave your locks undone or ever leave the house on a full moon, at least without a weapon at hand. My body shuddered as my mind brought back memories of.... that day. I wanted to scream, my head was hurting, burying my head in my hands, I fell to the floor. 

“I hate full moons, why does- why does this always happen” sobs get caught in my throat as I remembered the day IT happened. The world was in panic and violence was everywhere. It was sudden, one moment the world was normal, and the next humans turned against each other. It was like… like a disease. It was easy to tell who had the disease, the skin was yellow and sand-like, the eyes sunk deep into the skin, like a ship that snuck deep into the ocean. These people were ruthless killing machines. Like a lion, once they found their target, they wouldn’t stop until it was gone. I was at home with my family when there was a knock on the door. My sisters head snapped up; eyes frantic as she met mine across the room. We didn’t dare make any noise; a shake of the head told her not to move as I silently pushed myself up against’ the wall and inched myself towards the bannister, meeting my mothers’ blue eyes. She turned away with a brief smile and inched the door open and allowed in the horror that was my father. After that, all I remembered doing was quickly running and hiding far away from my family who now were diseased and ready to kill me. It was me who killed them instead. I thought that they would be long gone, I would never need to seem them again. I was wrong. 

I don’t know how long I stayed like that, but all I knew was that I was broken out of my trance by the moonlight that came through the small gap between the wooden boards, keep flickering as if something, like an animal, was pacing outside. Which there shouldn’t be, the stench of death that surrounds these bunker scares them away and it can’t be a human, I’m the only one in this area, secluded by forest, no one should know I even exist. Something was gnawing at my brain, my eye twitched as I watched the light look innocently at me, seemingly laughing at me, as it caught the dust particles dancing in the air. 

The flickering had stopped. 

Thank god. 

“Oh God”

“No, no, what the hell is that?” I quietly crawled on the floor over to the window. Slowly rising off the floor, I lifted my head so my eyes could peak through the gap. Staring back at me was an eye, blood gathered where tears would sit, the eyes was a wispy white and an iris that looked like a broken plate. I gasped in horror, my mind yelling for me to move. I stumbled backwards bumping into the few pieces of furniture I have around, my eyes never left…. Whatever the hell that is, even as my back slammed against the wall behind me. It was quiet, the rain had stopped and even the wind had. I didn’t even dare breathe. I tried to stop my racing heart; afraid the thing will hear it.

“Hello” I felt a cool breath against my ear, I jerked back, I was frozen in fear.

“The eye is still at the window, it’s not inside” I kept this mantra playing in my head. I flung myself off the wall, running through the kitchen, towards my bedroom, grabbing my emergency bag and grabbed my guns. Flinging the locks undone and bolting out the back door, I started running. 

Don’t look back.

Don’t stop sprinting. 

There were multiple rustles and cracks of twigs behind me, too many noises for only one person. I run into the forest, I can’t hear them anymore but I can see their silhouettes in the corner of my eyes. I have to keep sprinting, but it was hard after a while. My chest felt tight and my breathing was short, I needed to stop. Quickly coming to a halt, I stood quietly. Waiting for them to approach. Holding to my weapons with a tight grip, I spun around, taking in the sounds, listening closely for any sign of them. 

The hair on my body stood up.

There’s no escaping now, I couldn’t see them, but I knew...I knew they were surrounding me in a circle. 

It seemed to go in slow motion, the moonlight illuminated the area with light, and they stepped out. 

Each member of my dead family stood in a circle around me, their flesh peeling off, rotten and dirty. Eyes wispy, blood pooling at the bottom and once beautiful coloured iris, now broken like smashed plates. Bones jutted out and things that should be in the body were out. 

I fumbled with my guns, pulling them up, ready to kill my family.... once again. 

But I didn’t have time. 

They lunged. 

Unhinged jaws like that of a snake met my vision, flashes of hateful eyes met mine while they held me down and then the crumbling and bloodied teeth bit down.


End file.
